


Jagged Destiny

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: How can a stone given to Brian when he was twelve by his grandmother change his life forever.





	1. Created Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This story was written for Rory's Lucky in Love challenge for St. Patties day on queerasholidays. My beta for this story is the wonderful Judy, thanks a lot Judy and as always major thanks go out to Eka for her work on my banner, it's truly beautiful.  


* * *

Justin’s POV

I walk down my street doing all I can not to look back at the house where I have spent the first seventeen years of my life. I breathe out a sigh of infinite sadness as the thought occurs to me that I will never be able to go home. I just can’t believe how wrong I have been about my family. Of all the things in my life that I have ever been sure of, I have to say that my parents loving me would have always made it to the top of that list. I have never in my life doubted it even for a second. Even when I have disappointed or angered either or both of them I always ‘knew’ that they loved me.

I know that most people are afraid to “come out” to anyone, even their families. Hell, especially their families but not me. Sure, I figured they’d be upset sure but never once did I imagine this.

‘Get the fuck out of my home, you dirty faggot. I don’t have a son any more.’ 

I shake my head trying to rid myself of those angry, hateful words that were just some of many that my father spat at me after I told him and reach into the right, front pocket of my jeans for what I know will be there. It’s always there. I wrap my fingers around it as I always do because for some reason it comforts me. No matter what has happened in my life it always makes me feel better.

When it’s in my hand it offers me comfort but not enough for this. So I pull it out, hoping that the sight, as well as the feel of it will help me once more. As soon as I have it out I’m staring at the dark-green stone that I have had all my life. I have heard the story about it so many times I can recite it. 

I rub the jagged edges of the broken side and wonder again what it means. Even though she would tell me the story repeatedly, my grandmother was ever elusive about it whenever I asked. In addition, as I think about it, her words come back to me once again.

‘This is a very special stone, meant only for you. So don’t ever give it to anyone else and make sure you can always find it. You see the broken part? At one time, about a hundred years ago, this stone was whole. It was bought by someone in our family and it was supposed to mean great things for that person but fate intervened and for that person the meaning was lost. When that happened the stone was broken. Now it’s yours.’

Gram would never tell me more than that but I could tell that there was a lot more to that story. Not only by the obvious holes in it, but by the conspiring look on her face, she knew a lot more than she was telling. I don’t really know why it didn’t bother me more that she refused to tell me the whole story but for some reason I trusted her that this was in my best interest.

I continue to rub the stone while staring at it, needing so much more comfort than usual. Then finally there is an extra surge of energy from it that brings me the comfort I need and I smile, even though I don’t know what is going to happen because for some reason I know it will be all right.

  
Brian’s POV

“Hey. Could I get some fucking coffee before I’m old enough to collect Social Security?” I shout out at the whirling form of my surrogate mother as she flies around the diner, serving, wise-cracking, and smacking several of the patrons. I know that I just invited a smack of my own. But Hell, I was going to get it anyway and I’m in a hurry to get to work, so I’m hoping it will hurry her.

“Keep your pants on, you little asshole. I’ll be there in a minute.” Deb yells at me but she does it while going to get the coffeepot so I don’t mind.

“Wow! Some service. I was starting to think I’d have to serve myself if I wanted any of the slop you consider coffee in this joint.” I snark as she pours and that does earn me the smack that I knew was coming anyway but it’s not as if I was lying and we all know it.

This diner is never empty. Hell, a lot of times it’s filled to capacity and we all know that it has nothing to do with the food, which on a good day might kill you. More than anything it has to do with the woman who is snapping gum in my ear and teasing all of us right now.

Debra Novotny is a mother to all gay boys. Even though she has only one son of her own and as fate would have it, he’s gay and my best friend. So besides Michael I’m the son she loves the most. My parents, well, I guess you could say that they weren’t good parents if you wanted to be kind. But the truth of the matter was that before I met Michael when I was fourteen, and consequently met Deb and her brother Vic, the only person in my life who didn’t tell me that they wished I had never been born, was my grandmother.

I rarely ever got to see my grandmother but whenever I did it always felt like it was Christmas. Not because she always brought me presents or anything like that, although sometimes she did and it irked the shit out of my parents. It was mostly just that she paid attention to me that wasn’t in anger. In my house you wanted to be as invisible as possible, because if my parents noticed you, it seemed the very fact that you existed would piss them off. The very least you would get was a scathing put-down and at worst, there were visits to the emergency room.

But not with my grandmother, she was always happy to see me and we would talk for hours, sometimes about nothing. But a lot of the time she would tell me her views of the world that I was missing out on, growing up in Hell like I was. 

I reach down into my pocket as I think about her and give a slight fondle to the rock that is always there. It is the most important thing that anyone has ever given me and I don’t know why. It’s a dark-green, broken rock. Well, it’s actually an emerald that once was a beautiful piece but at some point in its history it had been broken, literally in half. 

I have always known that there was more to the story of this stone than she would tell me but for some reason I trusted her enough to let it go. I’ll always remember the day she gave it to me, though. It was a day like any other. I was twelve and it wasn’t my birthday or Christmas, or any other holiday for that matter. But she came to the house and took me aside, telling me she had something important to tell me.

“Brian, my boy. Today is very special day.” she had said with a gentle, loving smile at me.

“Why? What’s today Mamma?” I had asked, even at twelve still using my nickname for her.

“Well, today something very important was created just for you?” she returns as always, never giving the full story without prodding.

“What? You made me something? Where is it? Can I have it now?” I begged, excitedly.

“This thing is you will not actually get to have it for a long time because it’s not ready for you yet. But this will remind you of it and connect you with it until the time is right.” She explained while handing me a small, black bag.

Excited though confused, I opened the bag and emptied its contents into my hand. It was the emerald I have in my pocket to this day. I remember looking at it for a long time, trying to figure out why she had given me this. When I couldn’t come up with the answer myself I looked to her for it with that question in my eyes.

Even now I remember every word of the story that had so many holes in it. I knew she wasn’t telling me the whole truth but somehow I have always understood that she kept these things from me for a reason. I now have an asshole persona and everyone, even those closest to me question whether or not I have a heart. But still to this day, for some reason I don’t doubt the significance of the stone and I wait, somewhat impatiently for the day when whatever my real present was becomes mine. Because although I don’t know anything about it I know that it is something important.

I’m shaking my head as I work on revisions to the boards for Lyter Estates. I can’t believe what incompetent fools work for Ryder. God! If it was my agency I would have fired those idiots long ago, but whereas that’s my dream and I save a little more for it every week, I know it will be years before it’s a reality. So, instead I’m once again giving out instructions for the third time to fuck-ups who couldn’t get it right the first two.

I’m kind of hurrying through the notes I’m making because it’s not like I haven’t made much the same ones before when I feel a pull. It’s a feeling I have felt before but very rarely and never this strong. I know that I have to give into this feeling so I put my hand in my pocket and hold the stone, offering it comfort as it has offered it to me countless times before. 

Many times in my life I have needed comfort, the comfort I could only find in this inanimate object that goes with me everywhere, mostly just a second of comfort. But sometimes things have happened in my life that demanded much more and although there are a few people in my life, Deb, Mikey, and Lindsay who can really offer me comfort in a human form, the best that I have ever been able to get was from this mysterious, green stone.

I have to admit that I wouldn’t have made it through my childhood without my grandmother. But after she died, hell when she died, I wouldn’t have made it through without the strength and comfort it offered me. I have always wondered about why it worked and a lot of the time I doubted it did, thinking that it was all in my head. Not once when I have needed to feel it have I not reached for it. Not once has it let me down so I won’t let it down now, although my head is screaming as to why something like it could possibly need comfort.

Nevertheless, I pull it out and concentrate all my thoughts on it, hoping that I’m strong enough it give it all that it needs. Concentrating on the stone and hoping I’m doing the right thing. All that I know is that something seems to be happening and everything is going to change. While I’m trying not to do anything but offer it my strength, I wonder if this is the day I find out what my grandmother was talking about, the day I get my present.

I have never told anyone about the stone. Those who do know were in my household when it was given to me. My parents and my sister, they don’t know the story. They just think it’s a weird present that my crazy grandmother gave me. But I know this wasn’t the present and something tells me that the present is on its way.


	2. Seeing Destiny

Justin’s POV

I’m finally at Daphne’s house. Daphne and I have been friends our whole lives, and although I know it’s not a permanent answer, it’s a place to stay until I can figure out what I’m going to do from here.

Before I even get to the door it’s being pulled open by Mr. Chanders and I can tell they have been expecting me. Mr. Chanders looks at me with a grim face and sad eyes and behind him I can see Mrs. Chanders holding a weeping Daphne and I know that this isn’t going to be good.

"Hi." I say tentatively, even though it falls far short of this moment, and. I almost close my eyes and pray that I’m not about to lose another family because since me and Daphne and I have been so close all our lives, her parents have almost been like parents to me too.

"Justin," Mr. Chanders starts gruffly, "your father has called and explained the situation you find yourself in and I understand that you would like us to put you up but we just can’t." he continues looking anywhere but my eyes.

"So you agree with him?" I ask, not even trying to mask my pain at being rejected by people I love once again because of who I am.

"No. Of course not!" He states loudly, his eyes shooting up to mine. "Justin, son, we work for him and…" Mr. Chanders trailed off and I completely understood.

I laughed bitterly because I knew what had happened. My father had known where I would go and called them to tell them if they took me in they would be fired and they couldn’t risk it all for me. I certainly didn’t expect them to, Hell, I wouldn’t let them.

"Okay, I understand." I answer and then go to turn away, - away from the knowledge that my father hated me this much and away from Daphne’s tears., I hate that this is hurting her so much.

"Good luck, son,." Mr. Chanders says, grabbing my hand in his before I can completely turn away and I feel something slip from his hand to mine. "Take it, . I hope it helps."

When his hand is out of mine, before I put my into my pocket I see the flash of green from the money he slipped into my hand and it’s daunting that these people love me much more than my family does. I nod at all of them, not trusting my voice and then turn and walk away, my hand once again in my pocket, rubbing the stone for comfort.

As I set out once again, I look up and down the street. Having no destination in mind I just decide to head further away from my father’s house. I think about stopping at a payphone and getting a taxis now that I have money but realize that this money is going to have to last indefinitely and decide just to walk.

After another few minutes just walking, not knowing where I’m going to go or what I’m going to do, I decide to go somewhere I have always wanted to go but have never had the balls to until now. I’m going to Liberty Avenue. I have heard so many things about it and I have always wanted to go there, somewhere I can be free and where basically everyone is just like me. Now is my chance.

I finally get to Liberty Avenue and I know I must have to weirdest look on my face but I can’t help it. Everywhere I look there are men with other men and women with other women. Some of them are holding hands, some are kissing, and some look like they might stop right where they are and have sex.

To some people this might be disgusting or wrong but to me this feels like home. As soon as I walked onto this street I felt myself relax a little, knowing that I fit in here, not one person here will think I’m a freak or hate me because I’m gay and I can’t tell you how good that feels.

I spend about an hour and a half just looking around, I don’t really know what to do or where to go so I just check things out, hoping something will come to me. I see a shitty little motel on the edge of the street and figure that’s all I’ll be able to afford so I go in and book a room for a week. I’m disgusted by the state of the room but it will have to do. 

After I pay for the room I look at what money I have left and. I figure in my head that if I’m careful and don’t spend any money except on food and the motel, I should be able to survive for two weeks on what Mr. Chanders gave me. Well. So I guess my first order of business is finding a job. I don’t know what I’m going to do about school but surviving has to be my first concern.

I start to think about where I can go for a job when I realize that I don’t have any clothes. I sigh dejectedly as the weight on my shoulders seems to become heavier with every new thing that hits me. I head out this time for the thrift shop I saw earlier on my walk along Liberty Avenue.

An Hour or So Later

I exit the thrift shop with three outfits and considerably less money. The clothes cost a lot less than at normal stores but I still spent about thirty dollars that I didn’t have to spend. As soon as I’m out on the street again my stomach starts growling with a vengeance and I know I’m about to spend more money. I guess I just have to be even more careful with my money is all I can think as I look for somewhere to eat.

After another couple of minutes I look up and see a sign that says "Liberty Diner" and I figure this place is as good as any, so I head in. Right before I pull open the door, I pause, somehow knowing that walking into this place will change my life. I can’t tell whether the change will be good or bad but I figure that after everything that has happened today I can’t be afraid of anything. So I straighten my shoulders and head in.

A bell chimes above my head and many of the patrons of the little diner look up and stare at me. I can feel myself blush under their scrutiny and decide that maybe this isn’t where I want to be, although it’s the place that looked the cheapest that I have seen around here so I really can’t let their scrutiny mess with me.

"Come on in, Sunshine, we don’t bite. Well. I’m sure some of these guys do but I assure you they won’t if you ask them nicely." booms out a voice coming from behind the counter.

I look to where the voice is coming from and see probably the loudest person I have ever seen in my life. She has bright-red hair that I don’t know if anyone thinks is real but to my artist’s eye is very fake. Her clothing is just as loud, a red vest covered in buttons proclaiming all sorts of pro-gay statements, over a tee-shit that says "Cock Lover" with a picture of a rooster.

"Sunshine?" I inquire, when it becomes obvious that she is talking to me.

"Yeah. That’s your nickname." she answers back, and I can tell there will be no arguing about this. So I have a nickname. Fuck it.

I shrug, not up to the fight as she comes over and bustles me to a booth. I can see the motherly concern written all over her face. And although she’s still weird, it makes me feel good that she seems to care about me even though she doesn’t know me. I smile at her and pick up the menu sitting on the table, hoping to get out of all the questions that are written all over her face. I don’t even know her. I don’t want to tell her my life story. I don’t know how but it seems as if she can tell that there is something wrong.

"I’ll have a hamburger and fries please." I say after looking over the menu and realizing it’s basically the cheapest thing on there.

"And to dri…," she starts only to be cut off by someone else shouting for service, "Keep your pants on, at least until you’ve eaten." She shouts back basically almost in my ear. I cringe at the sound but don’t say anything as she turns her attention back to me. "So as I was saying before some rude ass interrupted me, what can I get you to drink honey?"

"Just water please." I say, although I would love a soda but water’s free so what ever the fuck. 

"Whatever you say hun," The bright-haired woman says, even though she looks at me doubtfully.

About ten minutes later I see plates placed in front of me, none of them what I ordered. There is a bacon double cheese burger, a large side of fries, a salad, and a chocolate milkshake. And as I’m surveying food I wish was mine, the red head plops herself into the seat across from me.

"This isn’t what I ordered," I inform her remorsefully.

"Oh, it isn’t. Well. I guess you’re going to have to eat it anyway, seeing that’s what I gave you." She says without any trace of apology in her voice and I realize that she is mothering me, feeding me. "Name’s Debbie, by the way, Sunshine."

"Umm. Hi mine’s Justin." I answer back because some how I know you don’t say "no" to Deb and on that note I dig into the food she gave me.

"So you want to tell me what’s going on with you, Sunshine?" Deb asks as I shove my food in my mouth. I stop mid-bite, wondering how much I can let her in on.

"What do you mean?" I try to dodge for more time to think and to eat because for some reason I’m afraid if I piss her off she’ll take away my food. Even though she doesn’t seem that type of person and it’s an irrational fear but it’s there nevertheless. 

"Don’t give me that shit, Sunshine, . I’m a mother and I can tell something is going on and you’re going to spill it." She demands in a huff.

"I’m sorry Ma’am but it’s really none of your business." I say. Although I would love to let my problems out it just doesn’t seem like the right thing to do.

"Listen here, you little smart ass. I’m just trying to help." she says, her eyes narrowing.

"Well. The only way you can help is if you can get me a job here." I say, biting back a harsher retort.

"You ever worked in a diner before, kid? Or any where for that matter?" she returns without blinking an eye.

"No," I answer honestly, "but I really need the job and I’ll work hard." I continue with a smile, hoping that my cute face and earnest expression will work on her.

"Okay. You can start tomorrow." she says and gets up to return to her duties but not before bringing me back paperwork to fill out.

I fill out the paperwork and head out. I’m full so now I just have to figure out everything else. As I pull open the diner door I feel resistance and realize that someone else has grabbed it at the same time. So I look up to see the other person on the other side and see the most beautiful man I have ever seen.


	3. Touching Destiny

Brian’s POV

I can’t believe I’m heading to the diner for lunch. It’s not like I haven’t already been here today but Cynthia had a lunch ‘date’ and that means I have to get my own lunch. While normally I would have just ordered in, something called me to the diner and because of the strange feelings I have been getting from the stone today, I actually listened to that feeling. Not that I would ever admit to anyone why I chose the diner for the second time in a few hours.

I reach the door and pull it but I feel resistance and see the most beautiful blond. It takes him another second to realize what has happened and when he does he looks up and I’m shocked even more. The beautiful blond has the bluest eyes I have ever seen; they’re deep and earnest, with so much pain in them.

He lets go of the door and I pull it open, determined to meet this young man. Hell. I can already see him withering underneath me in my mind’s eye. I open the door and walk in, right into the blond’s personal space.

“Hi, I’m…” and I’m talking to air because the blond runs off with a terrified look on his face as soon as I start talking.

I hear a couple of snickers from some people who were privy to the exchange but I shoot them a glare and they shut up quickly. Sometimes it’s good to be ‘King’. I continue into the diner, even though all I really want to do is turn around because I can’t give the gossip queens more to talk about. It’s not like the entire world won’t know what happened between the blond and I by tonight.

As I sit and eat my lunch all I can think about is the blond. Normally if someone had acted like that I would write them off. I mean I can have anyone so why worry about a frightened, little lamb. The thing is that he is literally the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen and I have seen plenty of beautiful men. I mean Hell, I’m an ad man. I see models at least once a week but none that compare. It’s those eyes; they make his inner beauty shine though his eyes.

Oh fuck. I need to get out of here and go back to work. I sound like a damn Lesbian. I think it’s the stone’s fault. It started throbbing the minute I saw him. That’s new and it hasn’t stopped since.

Justin’s POV

As soon as I make it back to my motel room I bend over, huffing in breaths. I ran all the way here from the diner. I’m not really sure why I ran but that man, that beautiful man was standing so close to me and I forgot how to talk. Hell. I forgot how to breathe and my stone started throbbing, something it has never done before. I didn’t know what to do or say so I ran.

I flop down on the bed, sad about my life and everything that has happened today. I pull out the stone which is still throbbing but nothing like it was doing earlier when I was in that man’s presence. I lay still, holding it, letting its soothing presence and newly-acquired throb, which resembles a heartbeat, lull me into sleep.

Later That Night

I sit bolt upright in bed. Something woke me. I don’t know what it was but it told me I had to get up, now. So I do, almost on autopilot. I get out of bed and head for the shower. After I shower I come out and get dressed to go out again. I don’t know where I’m going but I have to get out of here.

About twenty minutes later I find myself walking down Liberty Avenue once again. I wonder if this is going to be a habit. I mean I’ve been roaming around here most of the day. It definitely looks different at night, wilder. About every five feet or so some guy comes up to me and hits on me in various ways. Some are bold enough that they just come up and ask me if I want to fuck.

I wonder if this is something that is normal in the gay community or if it’s just that I keep running into weird people. I mean, that isn’t what I want, to just indiscriminately have sex with a bunch of different guys. Does that make me weird? I don’t know but I know it’s not what I want.

I walk further down the street and start to feel a vibration through my feet, it’s loud music. Up ahead I can see a nightclub swarming with guys. I walk through a patch of steam and lean up against a lamppost, just watching all the beautiful guys come and go.

The stone starts throbbing again in my pocket and I know before I even see him that the man from the diner is here. I look up and there he is. I thought he looked good earlier in his expensive suit but now in a tight black silk tee-shirt and even tighter jeans, he looks like sex personified.

I’m stunned into place because he’s walking towards me with this predatory look on his face and even though my mind is screaming at me to run again everything else is keeping me still, waiting for him to come to me.

“Where you headed?” he asks as soon as he reaches me, staring into my eyes.

“No place special.” I hear my own voice answer him back, although I don’t remember giving it a signal to talk.

“I can change that.” he replies in a sexy, confident voice and I’m scared, but just like earlier it’s not of him. So I go with him.

We jump into his Jeep and although I hear people yelling at us, I have no idea what they are saying and we head to his place. The entire way there I’m not sure what I’m doing, but I know I want to be with him more than I have ever wanted anything in my whole life.

He seems to sense my apprehension because he takes his hand off the stick shift and grabs mine. If you had asked me before he took my hand how I got my best comfort it would have definitely been from the stone still sitting in my pocket. But now it doesn’t compare with the feeling of his hand in mine.

Brian’s POV

We finally get to the loft and I let go of his hand as I go to get out of the Jeep. I can’t believe I held it this long. What I can’t believe even more is that I didn’t mind holding it. I turn towards the building, still lost in my thoughts when I realize that he hasn’t followed me. So I go around to his side of the Jeep and open his door.

“You coming up?” I ask, trying to look as sultry as I can because I’m afraid he’ll change his mind and leave.

He looks into my eyes and just nods. As he climbs out of the Jeep he once again takes my hand. I let him and we head inside. I don’t let his hand go the entire way because I’m afraid if I do he’ll bolt again. “Yes. That’s why. Fuck you!” I inwardly scream at this annoying voice in my head that tries to tell me there are other reasons I’m holding his hand but those reasons are too lesbionic for me to contemplate.

Once we are inside the loft I think that I’m going to have to coax him but as soon as I kiss him, it seems as if all his doubts disappear in an instant. Once he starts kissing me back with no hesitation I deepen the kiss, sliding my tongue into his unresisting mouth. My tongue touches his and I hear the most beautiful sound rush up from his chest. It’s a cross between a moan and a whimper and my cock loves it; hardening quickly.

He slides his hands up into my hair as mine make their way to his ass. Once I have his perfect bubble butt in my hands I lift him slightly, bringing him tighter against my yearning body. I have no idea what it is this petite blond has done to me but I have never wanted anyone the way I want him.

He tightens his grip on my hair. What he lacks in experience he more than makes up for in eagerness and passion. As I feel his surprisingly large dick poke me insistently, I decide to move the action to the bed and with my hold on his ass I pick him up completely. Still kissing me, he wraps his legs around my waist and I start walking towards the bedroom.

Right before I get to the stairs we wrench our mouths apart but only because my lungs were demanding air and I know his had to be as well. While I’m concentrating on getting to the bed and picturing him underneath me, begging me, he starts devouring my neck. I’m trying to keep a steady step while he’s alternately biting and then licking every inch of me he can reach.

As I reach the bed I kneel down on the edge, gently lower his body and just crouch there, staring at him. He is so beautiful, pale and innocent with this almost other-worldly quality that speaks to me.

“What’s your name?” he asks out of the blue, interrupting my visual exploration of his body so I look up and lock eyes with him before I answer.

“Brian. Brian Kinney.” I answer slowly, thinking that with most men I would have blown this question off and hoping for some reason that he gives his name as well. He starts to laugh and I wrinkle my brow, wondering what is so funny.

“I’m Justin. Justin Taylor,” he says in an exaggerated voice and I instantly understand what he thought was so funny.

“Are you picking on me? Huh, boy?” I say in a growling voice, as I start tickling him.

“Ah, ah, ah, I was just kidding.” he squeaks out, laughing.

“Oh, I think you need to learn a little respect, Sonny boy.” I say as I continue to attack his ribs. Sonny boy? Where the hell did that come from? I ask myself.

Finally a few minutes later I stop. He has tears running out of the corners of his eyes and his face is beet-red from laughing and I love this look on him as well. I don’t remember the last time I had this much fun and I know I have ever had this much fun while in bed with a man I want to fuck.

I find myself staring into his eyes while I’m thinking this and he returns it head-on. I start to lower my head to meet his rising one and once again we are locked together at the lips.

As the kiss deepens I start to pull at his clothing, needing to touch his bare skin, needing to feel his warmth. I now have his shirt up to his neck, I have kind of paused with it there, at the realization that for me to get it off of him I will have to break the kiss. So in deference to continuing to consume his lips I abandon his shirt at his neck and my hands head for his pants.

I quickly unbutton them and once the zipper is undone I shove my hand inside them, my hand reaching instinctively for his cock. When I feel the hard, full shaft in my hand I give it a couple experimental tugs, loving the feel of it in my hand. After a few pulls Justin moans greedily and arches his back towards my hand.

"Please," He begs.

TBC


	4. Feeling Destiny

Justin’s POV

I lose my mind when Brian starts stroking my cock, his hands gripping it softly as if testing the feel. Before Brian I have never so much as kissed another guy and now one has his hand on my dick and it’s more than overwhelming. When I arch up from the sensation he pulls his body back from mine a little and starts watching me again, just watching my reactions with a look of tremendous lust in his eyes.

I feel so hott, not only from what we are doing but it’s like the look in his eyes is creating actual heat. I can’t tolerate it any more so I reach up and rip off my shirt that he had left around my neck. As soon as that’s done I sit up a little and pull at Brian’s as well. I want to see his naked chest and although he resists releasing my cock for a moment, he finally gives in and I snatch his tee-shirt off as well, throwing it to join mine across the room.

Now that we are both shirtless I want him back against me but he isn’t done yet and yanks off first my pants and then his. He isn’t wearing anything under his pants and I’m simultaneously in awe of his huge cock, afraid of how much it’ll hurt when he sticks it inside me, and embarrassed by his laughing leer at my tighty-whiteys.

I don’t know where I get the nerve but I wipe the look off this face by quickly leaning forward and taking a big lick of the head of his cock. I just had to taste it, seeing it so close to me with nothing between me and it. I hear Brian drag in a shocked, shuddering breath and that prompts me to do it again. So once again I take a lick of the head. This time though I swirl my tongue around it, trying to gauge Brian’s reactions when I do. When he makes a small noise in his chest I know I’m on the right track.

I lap at Brian’s dick as I move into a better position, or at least what I hope is a better position. I mean, I might be a virgin but I know the logistics behind a blow job and I want to make this as enjoyable for Brian as I can. Once I’m settled into the stance I have chosen, I give one last lick to the head of Brian’s dick, which is now starting to leak pre-cum and then I open my mouth and start taking it in.

“Yesss,” Brian hisses as I start to engulf him and it seems he likes the position I’m in too because he weaves his hands through my hair, using me to balance himself.

I never thought giving one of these would be very erotic but let me tell you the feel of the silken skin over the hard steel sliding over my lips is ecstasy. Not to mention the taste of him and the musky smell, which is driving my senses crazy.

On every down-stroke I take him deeper and deeper into my mouth. I’m trying to fit it all in there but he’s so big I know that I won’t be able to. I relax as much as I can and just get into it. I can hear him groaning his approval of what I’m doing but I think I’m getting almost as much pleasure out of it as he is. 

After another couple of minutes Brian taps on my head but I ignore it. Well, truthfully it barely registers. So when that doesn’t work, he threads a hand through my hair and pulls my head back. That’s when I realize he had been speaking and I hadn’t heard a word he said.

“I don’t want to cum like this Justin. I want to cum when I’m inside of you.” he repeats after I have finally allowed his cock to slip from my mouth.

This sounds great to me so I grab him by the hips as I lay down on the bed, trying to pull him with me.

“Easy. We have all night.” he says with a laugh and pulls away from my grasp.

As soon as I’m lying all the way down, instead of covering me with his body as I expected him to do, Brian grabs my calves and gives them a slight push. I don’t know what he’s doing but I trust him, so I allow him to rearrange my limbs the way he wants. When he is done my knees are bent as far as they will comfortably go and he settles himself down in between my legs. From his position I think that he is going to blow me.

“Do you know what rimming is?” he asks, looking up at me from his position. I think about lying but I somehow know he won’t judge me so I go with the truth.

“No. What is it?” I answer with a question of my own.

“I’ll show you. Don’t worry.” he replies with a somewhat evil smile and it causes butterflies to awaken in my stomach, not out of fear but anticipation. Somehow I know I’m going to like whatever “rimming” is.

The minute this thought is finished, Brian reaches out and puts his hands on the backs of my thighs and pushes even more, lifting my legs to my chest. With my knees on my chest he lowers his head and starts licking one of my ass cheeks. This is incredibly erotic, stimulating, and only a little embarrassing, so I just squirm under his attention, trying to relax so I can appreciate it fully.

Just when I begin to relax a slight yelp escapes my lips when Brian’s sharp, white teeth bite into my left cheek. Before I can do anything more his tongue is there yet again, taking the slight sting away. This continues for a few minutes with him alternately nipping at my skin and then soothing the burn away.

I'm totally into it, the minor pain adds to the pleasure exponentially. 

Brian’s POV

I’m licking and biting on his ass cheeks and with every reintroduction of the pain from the nips Justin goes completely wild, moaning and begging for more, although I’m not sure he is even aware of the sounds that are coming from deep inside him. So my little nymph likes a little pain. I’ll have to address that at another time because right now I want to teach him what "rimming" is.

And yes, I know what I said. I’m ignoring it rather than dwelling on something so lesbionic and if you know what’s good for you, you won’t mention it.

Shaking off that thought, I take my hands and spread Justin’s ass cheeks so that I can see his hole. As soon as it’s revealed to me I groan audibly. It’s got to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, besides Justin, that is. I did not just think that, I didn’t. It’s so tight and pink and perfect that I have to fight everything that’s in me not to get up and bury myself inside him right now. After a few seconds though I control myself, helped out a lot by the fact that I really want to taste him.

As soon as my thoughts are under control I put my face as close to his tight, little bud as I can without touching and breathe in deeply, taking in his clean but manly smell, a smell that somehow belies his age and his looks. I continue to just breathe there for a moment, taking in his scent and blowing puffs of hot air on his hole, which is now starting to twitch. 

Just when I know Justin is relaxed with this I dive right in, licking his hole like the delicacy it is. I’m licking all around his hole and at his entrance, softening it to enter it first with my tongue and later with my cock. As soon as I touched it with my tongue I can tell how shocked Justin is because he stiffens momentarily and looks back over his shoulder, but before anything can come out of his mouth the sensations hit him and all that I hear is a high-pitched wail.

Within what feels like moments but was really a still surprisingly, short, few minutes his tight bud is opening up for me. More than opening up, really it is shuddering, trying to suck my tongue inside. He might be a virgin but he was born for sex, born for me. 

Something in that thought nags at my mind but I push it away as I slide my tongue into him. I’m eating him for a minute before I introduce a finger beside my tongue; I want him thoroughly opened up for me. I continue to thrust my tongue into him until it’s time to add a second finger, so I reach up under the pillow his head is on and grab the lube. After coating my fingers I reintroduce them into his body, two this time.

“Ouch,” Justin moans with a combination of pleasure and pain as the added width enters his tight bud.

I give him a moment to adjust then start sliding my fingers in and out of him. Brushing across his prostate for the first time there was no mistaking that I had found it; Justin arched his back, thrust himself towards me, hard and cried out his pleasure in incoherent words.

I’m adding a third finger now, stretching him as much as I can while I reach up and grab a condom from the night stand. I slip the condom on while still finger-fucking him and as I ready to mount him it strikes me that this is all wrong. 

I don’t know why but I have this need to be kissing him as enter him. I don’t know why but we have to be kissing. I need that extra connection. So I put his legs on my shoulders, and bend him basically in half after I have lined up my cock with his entrance.

I shouldn’t have worried about it because as soon as I am in his range Justin grabs my head and drags me closer until our lips meet. Immediately I shove my tongue into his mouth, my tongue duplicating the actions my dick will be doing in moments. Once my tongue passes Justin’s lips he starts sucking on it, tasting himself on it.

I push forward, my dick pushing at his entrance, trying to make us one. I feel the pain surge through him and he tries to pull his head away from mine, separating our mouths.

“God, it hurts. Does it always hurt?” he asks, begging me to tell him ‘no’.

“Yes,” I start, unwilling and unable to lie to him, "but that’s a part of it." I try to explain. I know with his little thing about pain; that he will come to understand soon that the pain that is usually there is delicious. 

I reach around his legs where they are on my shoulders, bending him even further and put my hands on either side of his head, pulling him towards me until our lips meet again as I start making slight thrusts to get myself into him deeper. I’m eating his little sounds of pain until finally I’m all the way inside of him. I keep myself still, although all I want to do is start thrusting until he starts wiggling beneath me and I take that as my sign to go.

I pull back until I’m almost all the way out and then I push back in, making sure to hit his prostate solidly on my way back in. It takes mere seconds and Justin is completely back into it, raising to meet my every downward stroke and instinctively rotating his hips to find the best spots inside of himself. 

Now I know that it has been a long time since I had a virgin but I know I have never hard one this tight. It almost feels like he is going to break my dick off and I know that I have never even heard of one who was this much of a natural.

We are slamming together now, nearing the end but I’m fighting it with everything in me because I don’t want it to be over. I pull my hand from his face to get better leverage and he slips his into mine, giving me just the leverage I need. I feel the tell-tale tingling start in my spine and I know it’s over. Black dots enter my vision and when the world starts to collapse I hear my voice screaming.

“I love you!”


	5. Holding Destiny

Brian’s POV

My body is still shaking from my orgasm, the most powerful one I have ever had in my entire life but more than that my soul is shaking from the feelings it evoked in me and the words I shouted. I don’t believe in love and now I have to tell Justin that what I said meant nothing, that sometimes during orgasm men say strange things.

Just as I’m about to raise my head to explain it to him he starts to rub soothing circles on my back and it immediately relaxes me. 'Maybe I’ll tell him tomorrow' I think, as I relax into him. Or maybe I don’t have to ever tell him is my last thought before drifting to sleep, still held in the slight, blond’s’ arms.

Justin’s POV

Through the haze of my orgasm I hear Brian shout out that he loves me and my heart swells. I know that sounds stupid but there is no other way to describe it. I’m floating on the words when I feel Brian’s body tense. Even though he is still in the throes of his own orgasm his body is stiffening up in a negative way. He doesn’t need to tell me what’s wrong, why he’s so tense, I just know.

He’s regretting saying those words to me, regretting letting me in so soon. Although it brings a little pinch of pain to my chest, I completely understand him not wanting to be that open with a stranger, no matter how deep our instant connection is. 

I don’t know what to say to him. Hell. I don’t know if words are the right thing at this moment. I’m not sure that I’m doing the right thing but I start rubbing up and down his back in a soothing and comforting manner. I’m sending him all the love I feel for him in those touches and he seems to feel it because he quickly relaxes into a deep sleep.

I lay there for a while just holding him, trying to figure out where we will go from here and being more comfortable than I have ever been in my entire life, even with Brian’s weight pressing me into the mattress. Soon though I can’t fight it any longer and follow him into sleep.

Early The Next Morning

I feel what I now know are Brian’s lips exploring my chest, waking me up in a more than pleasant way as he has already done twice since we went to sleep after our first round. The first time he woke me up it seemed like an awesomely, real dream of a blow job but the more I became aware of my surroundings, the more I realized that it was really his talented mouth and tongue pleasuring me.

The second time he just covered my body with his and for a second the pressure brought a fissure of fear throughout my soul but in less than a second he was whispering comforting words that were somehow dirty at the same time.

This time though I automatically knew that it was his touch and his lips expressing his need better than if he had shouted it. I had been worried that he would shut himself off to me after his proclamation. But either he decided to ignore it or he’s not as upset about it as I thought he was. Either way it doesn’t seem to be an issue.

“Hey. We need a shower. We’re definitely rank.” Brian whispers in my ear in a husky voice.

“I like the way we smell.” I answer softly, pressing my nose into his neck, breathing in his musky man-smell and the scent of sex that still hangs in the air.

“You’re nasty.” Brian chuckles, with an evil glint in his eyes that tells me he likes it, no matter what he might say.

“I’m not,” I answer in full pout mode. I just love the teasing banter that exists between us.

“Fine. I guess I’ll just shower by myself.” Brian says, before pushing himself gracefully off the bed and sauntering off towards the bathroom.

“Wait for me.” I call out as I hop up and scurry after his disappearing back. I hear his light laughter as I follow him but I ignore it until I reach him and then I jump onto his back.

“Get off my back, you little monkey.” he laughs as he swings me around and sets me on the sink shelf.

I giggle at Brian's silly grin and when he tries to turn and get the shower going I grab him by the side of the head and turn him back to me. As soon as he’s facing me again I ignore his question in his raised brow and swoop down and mash out lips together.

“You!” Brian hisses with lust as he breaks away a few minutes later. Although he doesn’t say anything else I know exactly what he means because I feel the same when he touches me. 

Finally Brian turns on the shower and before I can jump down he grabs me, placing a hand on each of my butt cheeks and carries me to the shower. As soon as I’m off the shelf I wrap my legs around his waist.

When we get into the shower Brian presses me up against the wall and starts kissing me again while he’s squeezing my ass cheeks with strong, sure fingers. After a few moments I feel his hand slip slowly from my ass to my hips and I allow my legs to slide slowly down, rubbing our groins together was I make my way down.

“Be a good boy.” Brian laughs, laying a stinging slap on my left buttock.

Brian pushes me away slightly and while he reaches over to grab something I try to unite our bodies again but he just laughs and keeps the distance between us. Now he’s dragging a loofah over every inch of my body and making me smell a little bit like him.

The smell is awesome and the fact that I will be able to smell like Brian is great. So while he’s spending time stroking every inch of my skin under the pretense of cleaning it, I glance over at the bottle to see what kind it is so I can buy some. As soon as I see it I can’t hold in a bark of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Brian asks, pulling back to look me in the eyes. “Did I find a ticklish spot?” he continues when I say nothing.

“No,” I answer when I have finally got my laughter under control.

Brian looks a me with an eyebrow arched and the question obvious without a word. I don’t know what to say for a minute because I don’t want to upset him. Then I decide that I will tell him because it’s too good a chance to pick on him.

“Well. Remember when I told you earlier that I was an artist.” I start, reminding him of one of our conversations because I have found that we can talk to each other.

“Yeah?” he says with a question still in his voice and his eyebrow still inched toward his hairline.

“Well, I have noticed that your furniture, your appliances, your clothes, Hell, even your bed clothes are all designer but really _'Prada'_ body wash?” I say in a disbelieving tone, keeping my teasing smile hidden.

“So?” Brian challenges with a roll of his tongue into his cheek.

“Can you say Label Queen?” I mock.

Brian narrows his eyes and I expect him to tickle me again but I’m surprised when he spins me around. Now facing the wall I try to turn my head towards him to ask what is going on, but before I can even get my head turned a smack lands on my butt.

The heat bloomed like it did the last time but a little sharper because my skin is wet and maybe the smack was a little harder. It doesn’t suck so I don’t say anything but again I go to turn towards him and then again another smack lands on my ass, on the other cheek.

This one is just a little hard but still not really something that hurts and it just felt a little naughty. Then Brian pushes his body flush with mine and whispers in my ear, “Are you going to be good now?” his breathy voice races through me.

I laugh and shake my head in the negative manner and he huffs in my ear, “Well. I guess I’ll just have to teach you how to be a good boy then.” I almost laugh out loud at how cheesy this discussion has become but I don’t because in the next moment I hear the snick of something being opened, followed immediately by probing fingers. Although I’m tender as Hell down there I’m silently cheering having him inside me again.

Twenty minutes later we are getting out of the shower after another round and cleaning up again, when I step out of the bathroom and notice them time.

“Shit!” I exclaim while quickly toweling off my body and heading for my clothes.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asks, watching me scurry around the room.

“Today is my first day of work and I’m going to be late.” I rush out without looking at him.

“Where do you have to be? And when?” Brian asks and I can hear him start to shuffle around.

“I start at the Liberty Diner in a half an hour and I still have to go back to my place and change.” I answer with a glance up that tells me that Brian is dressing rather quickly as well.

“You work at the diner?” Brian asks, his voice incredulous.

“Yeah. Why?” I stop to study him, wondering if this is a big deal.

“No reason,” Brian answers with a shrug and I can tell there’s more to it but. I let it go for now because I’m in a hurry and I can already tell that I’ll need patience to deal with Brian. “Well. Hurry up and I’ll drive you to your place and when you get dressed I’ll bring you over to the diner. I have breakfast there almost every morning anyway.”

“Oh. Thank you so much!” I say excitedly, throwing my arms around him.

“Get off me, you little twat. You’ll wrinkle my shirt. And hurry the fuck up or you’ll be late anyway.” Brian says in a voice that is suppose to be gruff but kind of comes off as gently teasing.

A few minutes later we’re hurrying down the stairs, occasionally grinning at each other in our playful race. We arrive at Brian’s Jeep, hop in, and then we’re off. Brian speeds through the streets like he has a death wish but for some reason I’m not afraid.

The drive to the motel, which should have taken us fifteen minutes takes about seven and then we are screeching to a halt in front of it. As soon as Brian has the engine off we both rush out of the jeep and we run to my room.

I can see the moment we get into my room that Brian isn’t impressed by where I’m living. I see a million questions running around in his head but we don’t have time to address them so he keeps his mouth shut.

I rip off the clothes I was wearing, standing in the middle of the room. Weirdly, after everything Brian and I have done I still feel slightly modest doing it but there’s no time for modesty right now. As soon as I’m naked I immediately start throwing clean clothes on and try to ignore Brian’s eyes on me. When I’m dressed again I pick up the pants I just took off and take out the stone. I go to shove it in the pockets of the ones I’m wearing now when Brian’s voice interrupts me.

“What the fuck, you little shit? You fucking stole from me!” 


	6. Learning Destiny

Brian’s POV

"What the fuck, you little shit? You fucking stole from me!" I yell, as I catch a glimpse of the stone he takes out of one pocket and shoves into the other. There is no doubt in my mind, even with the quick look at it that it’s my stone. I can’t believe that out of all the things he could have stolen from me, he would take that. It’s not really worth all that much but maybe he doesn’t realize that.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Justin questions, with what looks like a genuine look of confusion on his face. I would never have guessed he’d be such a good actor.

"You know what I’m talking about. Well, unless you stole more than one thing. Huh, is that it? You stole more from me and I didn’t notice?" I say advancing on him, being as menacing as I can.

"I don’t know what the fuck you’re on but I didn’t steal anything from you." he answers, standing his ground, not backing away from me even though I’m almost twice his size.

"The fucking stone that’s in your pocket that you stole from me." I spell it out for him with an irate voice.

"Fuck you. Are you insane? That’s mine." Justin spits out and I can tell that now he’s angry. It only took a second for him to go from confused to beyond pissed and I know it has to be because he realizes he’s been caught.

"Oh, really, you little fucker. Then I guess I couldn’t describe it to a tee." I can’t believe I thought that I could have something more with this fucker. Proves what I have always thought, that you only have yourself and "feelings and relationships" are bullshit.

"Fine. Let’s hear this." Justin answers with defiance in his voice.

I can’t believe I’m actually going through with describing it, . I should just call the cops and let them figure it out but for some reason that’s not what I’m doing. "It’s half of an emerald. It was broken, literally in half, years ago. So although there are jagged edges they have become somewhat smoother with time." I finish, my voice dangerous.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Justin asks, disbelief thick in his voice. Damn. He’s good, the convincing little bastard.

"Because it’s mine. Now hand it over." I reach my hand out and if he doesn’t give it back I’m going to take it back. He truly could have stolen anything and it wouldn’t have gotten such a harsh response from me but this is something so important and I need to have it back.

"Listen. I don’t know how you learned about this stone but there is no way I’m letting you have it. My grandmother gave this to me. There is no way I’ll part with it." he says and I wonder if my surprise shows on my face. I don’t know how he found out about where I got it from but it doesn’t matter. I will get it back.

"Fine. You won’t give it up? I’ll take it." I say as I grab for it but he immediately swings around me so I can’t grab it. I’m not my father so there’s no way I’ll hurt him but I am a lot bigger, so getting it without hurting him shouldn’t be difficult. 

I spin around and grab at him again, my leather jacket flying outward as I go. In our struggle I feel his hands pushing at me, trying to push me away, my jacket flipping ever which way. I get a hold on him and hear a light thud. When I look down to see what made the sound I see the stone on the floor in front of me. So I quickly release Justin and bend over and grab it.

"I never want to see you again." I say, once I have it in my hand. "And you can forget about working at the diner because as soon as I inform Deb about this you won’t have a job." I say to his stunned face with the stone in my hand.

I head towards the door and as I pull it open I cast one more look back at the blond who I thought was going to be something real to me and immediately stop, shock flaring through me. Justin is still standing in the same spot but now he holds in his hand the stone but as I look down its mate is in mine.

"What the fuck?" we both breathe at the same time.

We walk towards each other and I don’t know how he feels but I don’t have much control over my legs. When we’re face-to-face we both reach out with our stones and fit them to each other, jagged edge to jagged edge. As they fit together I yank my hand back and stare at the stone and then look to at Justin’s face. He looks shocked and bewildered for a moment before I can tell he’s forcing the emotions away.

"I have to go to work, right now; I’m already going to be late." Justin announces while walking towards me and the door.

"But we have to talk about this." I protest and I immediately hate the hesitant sound of my voice but I ignore it because this is something serious. Although I’m not sure what to think about it, I know that it needs to be dealt with.

"Well, we can’t talk about it now. I need to get to work, . I need this job, Brian." I can tell he’s serious about the job and also he seems a little panicked, so maybe going to work will be a good idea for both of us. It will give us time to think and maybe come up with some logic all explanation for what is going on.

So I nod my head in agreement and we head out to the Jeep. As soon as we’re moving again I turn on the radio because neither of us wants to think or make conversation. There are so many thoughts going around in my head that I want to scream.

"Do you think she’ll fire me for being late?" Justin asks, jarring me out of my internal turmoil.

"Nah. Just let her in on a little of your story. You don’t have to give her too much but just enough that her "Mom" instincts will take over and you’ll be all good." I tell him the secret of getting around Deb.

"What story?" he shoots back, unconvincingly.

"Come on! You’re how old? Living at a motel. Don’t even try and tell me you don’t have a story." I scoff at his feeble attempt at evasion.

He nods his head, although he doesn’t offer anything and then we’re in front of the diner. Justin grabs the handle and it seems like he is just going to get out but for some reason I can’t leave it at that.

"We have to talk." I say, stopping him as he pulls on the door handle.

"I know." he answers, not looking back at me.

"When?" I question, even though I want to forget about work for both of us and do it now.

"I get out of work at two. What about you?" he offers.

"I’ll be here then to pick you up." I say, not wanting to put this off a minute longer than necessary.

"I’ll be here." he doesn’t argue.

Brian’s Office - Vanguard

I going through all the messages that Cynthia has compiled for me but I can’t really concentrate on anything other than Justin. I know that I have to get through all of this and get through it quickly if I’m going to be at the diner by two.

"Cynthia!" I yell, rather than use the intercom although I know it annoys her, or maybe because it annoys her.

"You bellowed?" she questions sarcastically, as she comes in.

"I need to leave at one-thirty today." I inform her without a glance up and then go back to my messages, picking up the phone to return one of the calls.

"You have a meeting at two." she argues.

"Well, I guess you’re going to have to reschedule now, aren’t you?" I snap, finally sparing her a glance.

"Fine. Whatever you say, boss." she bites back, before turning on her heels and heading back out of the room.

I shake my head as I push her out of my mind. I have to get down to work if I’m going to leave early. I also push Justin, the stone, and everything conflicting emotion I’m feeling away because I can’t handle any of it at the moment. I put down the phone in my hand as it has started making that annoying buzzing noise. Then I pick it right back up again and start calling my clients, working my magic.

One-Thirty 

I have been watching the clock for the last ten minutes as I listen to the fuck-ups from the Art Department drone on about why the fuck they couldn’t pull off what I asked them to do the first time.

"Shut up." I demand, not willing to listen to any more, even if I didn’t have to leave which I do. "You two. Go and do these boards to the specifications I ordered and have them ready for me when I get here in the morning or you will both be fired. Got me?" I sneer.

The both nod quickly, knowing at this point not to anger me further. So I quickly dismiss them, then gather up my stuff and head for the diner.

Justin’s POV

After leaving Brian I scurry into the diner, moving as fast as I can without running, with an apology on my lips as soon as I see Deb. At first she is understandably upset about me being twenty minutes late on my first day but after I take Brian’s advice and tell her a little of my story about my parents, excluding the fact that they really had nothing to do with me being late, the loud red head is mothering me.

I quickly find that the job itself is much more demanding and harder than I ever would have thought. There are people bitching for their orders, too many people, and all the guys are either flirting with me or out right touching me, some in places that make me blush and almost want to smack them.

I think it would be easier to keep up if my mind would stay off Brian and our very unique situation for more than two minutes at a time. The truth is though that I have no idea what is going to happen or at this moment what we should even do about it. I could tell sense all night just how scared Brian was by all the feelings that were enveloping us. Even though I was a little worried it was nothing like the terror I could feel in him.

Every time I close my eyes I see the walls in Brian’s eyes, solidly built to hide the pain that for some reason was obvious to me as soon as I saw those beautiful hazel orbs. I don’t know what his story is, why he’s so hurt but I’m afraid now that I won’t have what it takes to heal him.

My brain keeps screaming that I’m only seventeen and that he’s too damaged but my heart…well my heart is just screaming for him even though we have only been apart for a short amount of time.

I look up at the clock and realize that it’s past one-thirty and shake my head at the jumbled thoughts in my mind. The moment that I realized that Brian was going to be here so all the my indecision left me. I don’t even know why I was thinking about it. I know it’s not going to be the easiest thing in the world but anything worth having never is.

Brian will come here and we will somehow deal with these weird circumstances somehow. Then I will do everything in my power to make up for and heal all the pain he feels. I can do it; I have a lifetime to pull it off.


	7. Accepting Destiny

AN: This chapter was written by myself with so so so much help by the wonderful Rena, thanks girl I couldn’t have done it without you, at least not without a death toll.

 

Justin’s POV

I’m looking at the clock about every two seconds as the last few minutes tick by and I know Deb is noticing but I’m hoping she won’t say anything.

“Hate this job that much on the first day?” she asks, because my luck just sucks like that.

“No,” I quickly assure her because she sounds mildly insulted. “I just have a ride coming for me and I don’t want to miss it.” I lie, hoping it’s convincingly.

“Oh, don’t worry about it; I won’t let you miss your ride.” Deb reassures, mothering me yet again but it feels great, so I let her.

There is only ten minutes left of my shift so I try my hardest to keep my eyes off the clock and it works somewhat successfully. Instead of looking at it every two seconds it’s probably every thirty or so. I call myself pathetic in my head but I can’t help it so I don’t fight it that hard.

The clock hits two and I’m almost vibrating with excitement and I know Deb can tell even before she opens her mouth.

“Oh, go on; I know you can’t wait to get out of here.” she chuckles.

I grin at her and run in the back and throw my apron where she had shown me they go earlier and the rush out the door. When I get outside I’m sad to see that Brian’s Jeep isn’t in front of the diner but then I spy it parked a couple of spots away, so I basically run there.

As soon as my door is closed Brian pulls away in what I’m beginning to think is his signature squealing tires. Neither of us says a word the whole way back to the loft, where I know we are going even though Brian hasn’t uttered a word. 

The silence between us is stuck between the comfortable silence and a blanket of tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. I start biting on my thumb nail, a habit that shows up when I’m nervous or thinking and right now I’m both. 

My brain is buzzing with what to say, what is going on, and how we’ll fix it but in an instant it all calms again when Brian slides his hand into mine. I don’t know if he’s offering comfort or seeking it but it works for me and I keep my hand in his until we reach the loft.

We get out of the Jeep, go into the building, then the elevator, and into the loft cloaked in the same silence. To my surprise, except for the moment it took us to get out of the Jeep and get to the same point on the sidewalk,; we are holding hands the whole time.

As we enter the loft we stop as Brian heads over to get us both a couple of bottles of water without asking, knowing that we would both need them. He throws me the two he pulled out for me and we both head for the couch in silent agreement.

“So. I guess we should talk about this.” Brian starts reluctantly, the ad man in him completely disappearing in his inability to find anything to say.

“So you got the stone from your grandmother as well?” I ask, thinking back to some of the things that Brian had said that morning.

We discuss for a few minutes how we got the stones and the story we were told when we got them and I’m incredulous at how similar our stories are. It doesn’t take us long for both of us to wonder if he had been given the stone on the day I was born because the timing is right, but I guess we’ll never know because the people who could answer that are both dead.

“I think you were the present she was talking about.” I hear Brian say under his breath and it sounds right to me but my brain is fighting that fact because it’s just too far-fetched. I almost want to yell about how ludicrous that train of thought is but I don’t want to hurt him so I try another tactic.

“Brian. I don’t think it really matters whether we met by accident or if it was fate, or some such crap. The point is that we did meet and now we have to figure out where we want to go from here.” I say gently.

“What do you mean?” Brian asks, looking curious and sort of scared at the same time.

“Well, where do you see this going? What do you want to happen? We can’t leave this up to fate. We have to figure out what we want and go from there.” I explain patiently.

“I don’t know. I don’t have any experience with this sort of thing. What do you want?” Brian answers, trying to shove the responsibility onto me.

“Brian. I know what I want but this isn’t about that. You need to think about what you want. All that matters in this is what you see happening.” I play off his question because I do know exactly what I want but I can’t let that influence him. This needs to be what he wants too. He needs to do this for himself not because of what anyone else thinks or wants.

Brian’s POV

I’m just staring at Justin and somewhere in the back of my mind I wonder if I look as dumb as I feel but I’m not to worried about it because all I can feel is the surprise and apprehension surging through my body. His question was a shock and finding out that he really meant it nearly floored me. Usually no-one cares what I truly want. They are just concerned about what I can do for them. So now I really have to figure out the answer to his question, ‘what do I want?’

I sit still, kind of, just looking at Justin for a few minutes while I try to figure out what it is that I want for him. Us. Hell. From life. I have always steered away from any kind of attachments, to the point of only having very few friends. Even though I have always said it was because I didn’t need anyone, the truth behind it was that I didn’t want to give people the chance to hurt me.

I have spent so much time convincing myself that I didn’t need or want anyone or anything for more than the time it took me to get off, I’m not really sure what I want.

“I don’t know what I want.” I start and I can see his protest start but I stop him before he can open his mouth. “All I know is that you’re different than anyone else and I don’t want to just fuck you and send you on your way like I do with anyone and everyone else.”

“Okay. So you don’t want me to be a one-time thing. So what do you want me to be?” Justin asks me cautiously.

“You keep asking me what I want and the only answer I can give you is I don't know! I have no fucking idea what's going on here. The only answer I can honestly give you is that for some strange, fucking reason I like having you around.” I try to explain, wondering not for the first time, where the eloquent ad man went when it was time for this conversation.

“So you just want me around as a convenient fuck...is that all?” Justin mumbles in a resigned voice and I know I have to stop that train of thought. 

“No, it's not that. I just don't think it would be so terrible to have you stick around for a long time.” I assure him as best I can, even though I know that’s not all he wants to hear, but it’s truly all I can offer.

I don't know what this is or where it's going but I hope the kid doesn't have too many expectations. I am who I am and I can’t change that, not even for a beautiful blond with bright-blue eyes that shine with emotions that I'm not sure I believe in or understand. 

“So if I’m not a convenient fuck I’m…” he trails off waiting for my answer and I only have one for him.

"More, you're…important." I say in a sure voice. I might not know exactly what his place in my life is, but it somehow feels necessary. 

Heaven

Two relieved but still somewhat worried grandmothers looked down upon their grandsons and smiled at the progress that had been made. They both knew that there was so much more that needed to be overcome but the first step had been made and they couldn’t be more glad.

The two women stood in each other’s arms as they had always been meant to be. They hadn’t had the strength of character to be true to themselves while on Earth but they were reunited in death and as they watched the lives of their grandsons play out before them they hoped that the two men were stronger than they had ever been.

“I still think they should know the whole story.” Geraldine whispered softly, worried that her grandson wouldn’t have the strength at his young age to fight for his lover, against his lover.

“They will find out on their wedding day.” Catlin assured her in a gentle, soothing voice.

“I know but it’s just that they are going to have so much to deal with and it would be easier if they truly knew they were fated to be together.” Gerri told her soul mate, even though they had discussed this same thing many times and she knew the other woman would not be swayed.

“They need to find their own way baby, not have it shoved down their throats. If we tell them that it’s what’s supposed to happen, you know Brian will only fight it harder.” Cat reminded her lover once again.

“I’m sorry you have to keep telling me the same thing but I’m just so worried that they’ll mess it up like we did.” Gerri mumbled, curling deeper into her love’s arms.

“Well. We’ll be here to guide them and help them all we can.” Cat soothed.

“I just don’t want them to have to wait until they die to be together.” Gerri basically moaned, her drama- queen abilities not hampered by death.

“They’re destined.They might have a hard road ahead of them but they have each other and us to help them through it.” Cat stated smoothly, as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her lover. She prayed that if Justin took after his grandmother in this way that Brian wouldn’t kill him out of frustration.

The Loft

Justin’s POV

I comb my hands through Brian’s hair as he attacks my neck. After he told me that I was important to him, although it was obvious that even he wasn’t sure what important really meant to him, he kissed me, deeply. During the kiss he lifted me and set me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

His passion for me is engulfing my entire being, his lips searing themselves into my soul as they make their way from my lips to explore the rest of my body. The pleasure he is giving me is overwhelming, as always but I feel now as if he’s imprinting himself on me, his passion marking me as his own. 

I know now that Brian’s expressing himself in the best way he has and I can feel all the things he can’t say, or Hell maybe doesn’t even know he feels. But I can feel all those things and it makes my doubts disappear. Now don’t get me wrong, I know that this won’t be easy but we can pull it off. I can fight for us even without much help from him, as long as I can feel his love.

We might never have the easiest relationship or the most conventional but I can’t imagine wanting anything else but these moments right here. Some people might say it’s just fucking but it’s more. It’s our souls connecting. It’s our destiny realized.

 

AN: Well that’s the end folks, sort of, there will be a sequel for Rory’s next challenge and just because I’m mean here’s the summary. 

What happens when Brian realizes that the Stud of Liberty Ave. has a boyfriend?


	8. Wasting Destiny

Heaven

“I can’t believe Brian is acting like that. He’s going to lose Justin. What is he thinking?” Brian’s grandmother bitches. It seemed that she was on Justin’s side in every argument.

“Well. You know that he has a hard time trusting people. You know what his childhood was like. You’re always so hard on him; Justin is dealing with it. Why can’t you?” Justin’s grandmother retorts, sick of hearing all the complaints against Brian.

For better or worse, the women seemed to be on the side of their mate’s grandchild. Neither woman understood that their love for the other made them softer to the grandchild that was so much like their loved one. They’d both already gone through so much of what their grandchildren are going through now and they didn’t want to see it happening again.

“They will learn. We’ll be there to guide them. You have to give Brian a chance. He’s grown so much in the short time that he’s known Justin. Just give him more time.” Geraldine defends Brian once again.

“I know that, Geraldine. Don’t you think I know that?. But I’m just so frustrated that I have to watch it over and over again. I’ve already lived it.” Caitlin says a hushed voice.

Pride.

Justin’s POV.

I snuck down to Liberty Avenue today after my shift. Brian and I will be out here later, but I don’t know, for some reason, I want to see it by myself. I don’t want to be with anyone else, to have their views taint how I see it, plus being with someone else really limits my time to sketch. I found a little cobblestone wall and perched myself upon it. I’m just observing everything around me and sketching anything that catches my eye. Although Brian is by far my favorite model, sometimes I feel the need to draw something else.

Sketching is an escape for me. Sometimes when my life fills with stress from the outside world the only thing I can do, the only power I have to fight it with is to curl up with my sketchbook and lose the world completely. The problem right now isn’t just one thing. It’s the same things that have been bugging me forever now. 

Sometimes I think that maybe they’re right, all those people who tell me that being gay is evil and bad and that I’ll be punished for my sins. I worry about that sometimes. Of course, I can keep that worry down to a minimum, but still, I worry about my father and my mother and sister and even Brian. I worry about their lives, whether they’ll still love me along with a billion other things that make me apparently the worrywart that Brian calls me.

“Justin? You’re Justin. Right?” A voice calls out to me, and when I look up it’s that same flashily-dressed friend of Brian’s that I met yesterday. A smile stretches across his face as I answer back.

“Yeah. That’s me. You’re Emmett. Right?” I ask, a beaming smile already spreading across my face; I know that I can get information about Brian from him and while I would never ask anything personal, because that would be a violation of trust, I would love to know more about him as Brian’s not a talker.

“Yeah. That’s me! So do you want to tell me how you and ‘bad boy’ Kinney met?” Emmett asks as he sits down beside me.

“Well, I don’t think it’ll come as a surprise, but we met on “Liberty Avenue” in front of ‘Babylon’.” I answer truthfully.

“Aren’t you too young to be in front of “Babylon?” Hell, anywhere on “Liberty Avenue” at that time of night?” Emmett returns in a concerned voice.

“I’m not a child and I would appreciate it if you don’t treat me like one.” I answer harshly, “I don’t know why people insist on infantilizing me. Is it the blond hair, blue eyes, or the pretty smile?” I question closely, irritated that even this person who seems so juvenile treats me like a baby.

“Oh, Princess. Retract the claws. I didn’t mean anything by it. I just worry about you and I don’t know why. There’s just something about you, that makes me want to protect you, probably the same way with everybody, even Brian and that’s not usual for him. You’ve got what everyone wants and no-one has ever been able to have. How ever did you pull it off? You got Brian for more than it takes to get off and that‘s a miracle.” he asks me with a catty smile on his face.

We sit around gossiping for a few hours getting to know each other, him asking questions I wouldn’t dream of answering about Brian and me and me gleaning little things about Brian from him even though I’m pretty sure he didn’t have any idea I was doing it. Finally he has to go back to work. I go with him and check out where he works ,- a clothing store called “Torso.”

I walk out of “Torso” about half an hour later, with sexy clothes that I’m sure Brian won’t approve of being the “label queen” he is but he’ll love seeing me in them. I’m heading back to Deb’s to shower and change for whatever our plans are for tonight. I can’t wait to see Brian again even though it’s been less than a day.

A Couple of Hours Later.

We are once again heading towards Liberty Avenue to check it out again tonight after another hot, hot scene between us when he saw the new clothes I bought. I can’t dwell on that or I’ll never think of anything else because once my mind’s in the gutter it never comes out. I can't think about the look across that crossed his face when he opened the door to see me. Or the way he dragged me into his arms to immediately kiss me, falling on my lips, his mouth devouring mine, giving me no chance to breathe until oxygen became necessary. The whole time he was kissing me he was backing me up towards the bedroom. I only realized we were moving when my feet hit the bottom stair. I stumbled up them as he pulled his mouth away from my lips and concentrated on my neck, kissing, nibbling and sucking on it as I moaned. I had already lost coherent thought and he was making it hard for me to control my body. 

Within moments, I was on the bed and he was ripping off my clothes. His desperation to reach my naked flesh was only met with mine to reach his as I returned the favor, trying to get his clothes off as fast as possible, without ripping off the buttons. Soon we were both naked and he quickly prepared me before sliding into me as if that was his home. It all went fast, both of us thrusting and meeting each other in the middle, needing to get off so badly.

A couple of minutes later, and another vicious hit to my prostate my orgasm triggered his and while I screamed out his name and he groaned groaned mine.

I shake my head, trying to clear those thoughts and concentrate on now., I have already told Brian about my time with Emmett earlier. I had thought about not telling him, but I don’t want there to be any secrets between us. He didn’t seem to have a problem with this and he said that Emmett would keep it a secret. Brian said that Emmett was trustworthily, even if he is “flaming” as Brian so nicely puts it. He said he worries a little bit about Ted but knew that the man was scared enough of him not to push him too far. I’m not sure what that says about my boyfriend. I can call him my boyfriend in my head all I want because he can‘t hear me. I’m not scared of him and I guess that’s what counts.

“So, Blondie. Have fun today?” Brian asks as we start our walk. We are going deeper into the heart of Liberty Avenue tonight, and more people than I ever imagined are here walking the streets. Whereas normally we would be walking side-by-side tonight it is more me in front of him. He has his left arm wrapped around my stomach and his right arm over my shoulder. His hands are linked across my chest and his breath blows in my ear as he talks.

“Like I told you, I hung out with Emmett and we talked and I sketched some. Of course, that was after working my shift at the diner. What about you? How was your day at work?” 

“Well, I still can’t stand my boss and I’m getting fed up, pulling in all the money and accounts and still being his little Toby.” Brian answers in a frustrated voice.

“Have you given any more thoughts to opening your own agency?” I asked, worried about Brian and knowing that he deserves better.

“You do know that’s what I’ve always wanted? Well, that and New York but it’s a lot of capital, and I just don’t have it right now.” He replies, his voice regretful.

We continue talking about his work, my dreams, and everything else you can think of as we wait for the show to start. Every night of “Pride”, there is a different form of entertainment, all culminating in the “Pride” Parade at the end of the week. Brian likes to pretend that he is separated from his community, the gay community but the truth is he enjoys this.

Brian’s POV

Once again we are on Liberty Avenue and having a great time, and once again, we’re interrupted. Not that I have any clue why I thought that we could be on Liberty Avenue and do things without everybody and their mother knowing we’re here. This time I see them before they see me. It’s Melanie and Lindsay, the “ munchers.”

I try to steer Justin and I away from them but no such luck, because as soon as I start pointing him away from them Lindsay calls out to me.

“Brian, w.. What are you doing down here?” Lindsay calls across the crowd and starts coming towards me, her wife trailing behind with a sour look on her face.

“Well, if it isn’t the “merry munchers.” What are you two doing down here? One might think you have lives.” I answered sarcastically, really just trying to get a rise out of Melanie. It’s my favorite past-time.

“Well. Just because we don’t fuck everything that walks doesn’t mean that we don’t have lives. It just means that ours are meaningful, but you wouldn’t know anything about that now, would you?” Melanie answers in her snaky little snarl.

I feel myself gearing up for a fight and I can tell Melanie is as well. But before my mouth can open to make another comment Justin puts his hand on my shoulder, his very touched calming me. Then I watch as Lindsay does the same to Melanie and I realize that is something that couples do.

The thought that we are acting like the “munchers” causes a shiver to run down my spine. There is nothing I want to have in common with lesbians, and that thought makes me yank my arm away from Justin. As much as I like Justin, I will not be turning into a lesbian for him.

I start back at Melanie because I can, and she sends me a look that if looks could kill I’d be six feet under. But to keep Lindsay happy she doesn’t say anything. I watch as Melanie tilts her head, and I know that I’m about to be blasted somehow.

“So. Who’s the blond? Another trick?” Melanie sneers, her icy glare now on Justin.

“He’s nobody,” I answer harshly, before turning the conversation away from myself.

I can tell they are both still curious. I steer the conversation away from Justin and I and onto them. There is nothing that women like more than to talk about themselves. Melanie is still staring at Justin and me like she wants to know something, but she lets it go. Lindsay is looking at Justin as if he is the answer to some cosmic question, but still she keeps her mouth shut.

I continue talking to the girls for a few minutes. Justin is drawn into the conversation by the girls and he acts like his polite “Wasp” self the entire time. A couple of minutes into the conversation Lindsay pulls me aside. I know what she’s going to ask before she asks it but still I let her. She once again hints around about me fathering a child for her and Melanie and once again I let her down easy.

It’s not the fact that I don’t want to do this for them. It’s simply the fact that I have no interest in being a father. Well. That’s not true. It’s just that I didn’t have a role model as a child and I don’t want to continue the legacy of my father with my child. Don’t get me wrong. There is an ache in me that says I wish I could have a child. but I’m so afraid I will repeat my father’s mistakes. I truly have no clue how to be a father so I will say “no” again and again.

Finally, Lindsay has given up for now, and the girls go on their way. Justin and I stand there and watch them go. As soon as they are out of sight, I turn to him expecting an outburst, only to see his back fading as he walks away as well.

“Justin! Justin! Where are you going?” I call out to him.

“I’m going to find someone to do something with. You should do so as well. You wouldn’t want to waste your time with “nobody” now. Would you?” He says as he fades from sight.


End file.
